Afterglow
by Christa Weald
Summary: Alisha and Jayden have been best friends forever. Alisha thought she knew everything there was to know about him. But she was wrong. When a new girl comes into town, their friendship is put to the ultimate test.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1   
  
You never expected your best friend to keep secrets from you. Your best friend should have been the one person you could trust more than anyone, they were the person you told everything to.   
Or at least, that was what Alisha thought. Most of the time Jayden Stillman acted like a best friend was supposed to. Jayden was the most gorgeous guy that Alisha had ever laid eyes on. But they had never been anything more than friends.   
One day Alisha knew that would change. *One* day. But even though she had known Jayden practically forever there was always *something* about him that was different to everyone else she knew.   
That was what made him irresistible to the girls.   
  
Most of Jayden's girlfriends seemed to like Alisha. She was the one they came to when they had problems with him. But even Alisha didn't know *everything* about Jayden.   
He didn't know absolutely *everything* about herm for that matter. He didn't know she was completely in love with him. She would tell him *soon*.   
Alisha had noticed in more recent years that Jayden was hiding something from her. She had seen him looking at her with an expression that said he wanted to talk, but didn't know how she'd react.   
Alisha wished he would just get it over with and tell her.   
  
Maybe she would have been better off not knowing.   
  
* * *   
  
  
A warm sun was shining in a picture perfect blue sky, over looking a picture perfect small town.   
  
Kalika Silverflame made a gagging gesture. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the thought of being forced to come to small town USA in the middle of nowhere.   
But her stupid parents had thought she should know what the real world was like, so they had taken her out of the Night World enclave she'd been living in, to here.   
She scowled in irritation. She had been fine in the enclave, without needing to bother about vermin and what they get up to. Back home vermin were kept out in of the way.   
Here in their world – they were everywhere. Now she had to be careful.   
  
The idea of starting a vermin high school was positively revolting. But if course, there might be other Night People here – that thought cheered her up a little.   
She eyed her reflection in the bathroom mirror critically. Dark red hair cascaded to her shoulders, golden huntress's eyes glowed. Her features were perfectly sculpted, her lips full and blood red. Her camellia pale skin was soft and flawless.   
Perfect.   
  
Her red lips skinned back fro her mouth, revealing small white teeth – except for her canines, delicate, and curving to a sharp and deadly point.   
She smiled rather unpleasantly at her reflection and watched as her fangs retracted and her eyes became a softer yellow rather than flaring gold.   
She sighed heavily.   
  
~Time to face the music~ she thought, leaving the bathroom and heading out into the hallway.   
* * *   
  
  
Alisha pushed her way through the crowd in the hallway to her locker. She could see several guys were stood in clusters whispering excitedly. Some of the girls looked rather jealous.   
~There must be a new girl~ she thought, her eyes scanning the crowd to see if she could see anyone she hadn't seen before.   
  
"Did you hear? New girl."   
  
Alisha looked over her shoulder to see Jayden and her other best friend Elaine Harman. Jayden looked rather interested.   
"Is that what all the fuss is about?" Alisha asked, reaching her locker.   
  
"Yeah, half the male population are drooling already," Elaine snorted, slanting a look at Jayden.   
Jayden looked innocent. "What? I haven't even seen her yet," he protested.   
  
Alisha didn't say anything. She gathered the books she needed for her morning classes, shut her locker, and then followed them both to class. As they entered first period English lit, she heard Jayden draw in a breath.   
She glanced briefly at him, then around. A girl she'd never seen before was sitting in her usual seat. She was tall, even sitting down with a mane of blood red hair cascading around slender shoulders. Her features were gorgeous, model perfect. No wonder the girls all looked so annoyed.   
But something about the girl seemed almost *scary*. Maybe it was the red and black of her appearance – the dark red hair combined with the sexy black outfit.   
Alisha realised with a flush that she had been staring too long, and hurried to another seat.   
  
Surely she was just being paranoid. She didn't need to get to know the new girl. Just avoid her and there wouldn't be any problems.   
Right?   
* * *


	2. Part 2

Part 2   
Jayden took his seat next to the new girl, usually next to Alisha. The girl had a sort of predatory familiarity about her. It wasn't that he'd seen her before - he'd never seen her in his life.   
And he'd seen a lot. Things he couldn't tell anyone about.   
The girl glanced up at him, seeing him looking. Recognition flashed on her features as her eyes flanked on the symbol on his t-shirt.   
A black iris.   
She gave him a stunning smile, lifted her hand a ran her fingers through her hair - before she did he got a clear view of the black iris on her ring.   
She was a Night Person. Before he could speak to her the teacher came in and class started. Jayden felt slightly annoyed. The only ones he knew in this town were damned Daybreakers.   
He wasn't a Daybreaker himself. He wasn't exactly there sort of person. But since there was nothing else to do and no one else to hang around with, it was all there was.   
Plus, he could still be friends with Alisha, without anyone getting suspicious. Alisha didn't know about the Night World, or Circle Daybreak, and he wanted to keep it that way.   
So far he was doing okay with that. He knew she was in love with him (even though she thought he didn't know, but he did). He always felt a vague regret that they could never be anything more than friends.   
~No. Stop right there!~ He told himself savagely. ~It doesn't just endanger you, it puts her life in danger too. Is that what you want?~   
Reality hit hard. It would be death for them both.   
And he couldn't do that to Alisha.   
He *wouldn't*.   
No matter what.   
* * *   
Alisha frowned, not liking the sparks she could see shooting between Jayden and the new girl. There was an odd expression on his face, almost one of recognition.   
The girl was looking at the black iris design on Jayden's t-shirt, then she deliberately ran her fingers through her hair so he could see her ring - a black iris.   
Alisha frowned again. What was the deal with black flowers? She knew Elaine wore a dahlia on her necklace. They were symbols of some kind, that much was obvious, of what, was not so clear.   
She wasn't jealous, she kept trying to tell herself. She *wasn't*.   
Jayden had had girlfriends before. Most of them liked Alisha, but she had always felt a small stab of envy when she saw them. Compared to her, they were all beauty queens.   
Why didn't Jayden realise *she* was the one who was perfect for him? She knew him, she liked him, she listened, she cared. All those other girls just wanted him because he was hot.   
Class ended shortly, but before she could catch up with Jayden he and the new girl had left the room together. Alisha felt a rush of disappointment.   
"It's not the end of the world, you know."   
Alisha sighed, glancing over at Elaine. "Shut up."   
They headed out the room into the crowded hallway. "There are lots of other gorgeous guys, Alisha," Elaine pointed out, smiling as a couple of basketball players walked past.   
Alisha shook her head. "I don't *want* other guys. I want Jayden."   
Elaine rolled her eyes. "Get over it."   
Alisha didn't say anything. It was easy for Elaine to be so dismissive on the subject. She didn't know Jayden like Alisha did. Elaine didn't understand how much he meant to her.   
"Do my a favour, will you?" she asked before turning into her French class. "See what you can find out about that girl for me."   
Elaine sighed. "Okay, okay, see you at lunch."   
"See you." Alisha headed mechanically to her seat. Maybe nothing would come from Jayden and the new girl.   
~Maybe pigs will fly,~ she thought gloomily.   
Maybe she should just *talk* to him about how she felt. She had tried to once or twice before, but every time, he had changed the subject quickly.   
It became clearer he was hiding something from her.   
But what?   
* * *


	3. Part 3

Kalika seemed to have made quite an impression. She had only seen a few Night People around, and only one of them was male.   
Jayden Stillman. She smiled at the thought of him. Gorgeous. Mysterious. Who could want more?   
There was one little problem. Jayden's best friend was human. Alisha seemed nice enough, she supposed grudgingly. But it was dangerous having a human involved with a Night Person, even if they were only just friends.   
She found Jayden in her last class that afternoon. "I know I'm new here," she said, sitting down beside him. Her voice was soft to avoid being overheard. "But what's the situation on the Night People here? Are they Daybreak or what?"   
Jayden frowned a little. "There's only five of us. There's Elaine Harman, Dara Blackthorn, you and me, and Hazel Lovett." He drummed his fingers on the table top. "Elaine and Hazel are both with CD. As for Dara, I was never sure to what side she was on. And for me, when it comes to sides, I'm pretty neutral."   
Kalika frowned. She would have preferred a full Night Worlder, but he was better than nothing. "What about your friend Alisha?" she asked.   
Jayden's expression changed slightly. His eyes flashed with brief longing, before they clouded over again. "Alisha doesn't know anything about the Night World or Daybreak. I've known her almost all myself. She's my best friend."   
Kalika didn't say anything. It seemed Alisha was going to be a problem. "Don't you think that's a little...dangerous?" she asked.   
Jayden shook his head. "She's okay," he said. "You just need to get to know her."   
Kalika had no intention of getting to know Alisha. She wanted Jayden.   
The teacher came in and class started. Kalika quickly lost interest. Jayden would be a challenge. What fun was there in going after a guy unless there was a little competition?   
But if Alisha proved to be too much of problem, she would have to be eliminated.   
* * *   
When Alisha headed into the cafeteria the first thing she noticed was Jayden sitting with the new girl, Kalika.   
She frowned, trying not to pay attention. When Jayden saw her and waved she forced herself to smile and wave back.   
What did she have to do to get him to notice her? Now with Kalika around it was going to be even harder.   
After getting her lunch she joined Elaine and her other friends Dara and Hazel.   
"Who's that girl with Jayden?"   
Alisha shrugged. "Don't know. She's new," she answered gloomily, sitting down.   
As she watched miserably, she saw another girl coming in and taking a seat between Jayden and Kalika. "Oh great," she muttered sourly.   
She noticed the others exchanging glances. "You know, 'Lish, did it ever occur to you that you could just *talk* to Jayden?" Dara suggested.   
"You mope and drool all the time whenever he's not around," Hazel pointed out. "Could you *be* more obvious?"   
Alisha flushed, glaring. "I may go all gooey eyed but I do *not* drool!" She hadn't realised her affections for Jayden were so obvious.   
If everyone else knew about it, had he noticed? If he had, why hadn't he ever said anything to her? Jayden looked up at that moment, and she met his eyes directly.   
Something seemed to be shimmering on the air between them. Alisha thought about all the years she'd known him. The times when he'd been there for her, helped her, the times they'd hung out when it seemed like there was no one in the world but the two of them.   
Fall all he'd done, she couldn't help herself from falling in love with him.   
She thought about the secret she knew he was keeping from her. Was this the reason he didn't want to get close to her? She wanted him to tell her. He could tell her anything, so why wouldn't he tell her this?   
Was it really that bad?   
Fingers snapped in front of her face, making Alisha blink. When she glanced back at Jayden the shimmery thing had gone.   
"Talk about gooey-eyed!" Elaine snickered.   
Alisha glared again. "Oh shut up," she snapped at her. A thought occurred to her. "Hey, did you find anything out about that girl?"   
Elaine nodded. "Her name is Kalika Silverflame, the other girl is Sylvie Acevado. They're both new here. They're best friends. Sylvie has lived with Kalika's family since she was five and her own was killed. Kalika came here after apparently being kicked out of her old school for being a trouble maker."   
Alisha frowned. That girl was flirting with Jayden even as they were speaking.   
"What, exactly, are you planning on doing about it?" Hazel asked, smiling slightly.   
"He won't believe it if you try to tell him that," Dara pointed out.   
Alisha wasn't happy. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do. She had to do *something*.   
She just needed to figure out what.   
* * *   
Jayden could clearly see Alisha was uncomfortable about him hanging out with Kalika and Sylvie. Sylvie was Kalika's "pet" werewolf, she had told him. She'd had the wolf since she was a cub, but Kalika had told him sometimes it was nice to have some human (using the term loosely) company.   
He could understand what she meant. What he didn't understand was why Alisha didn't want to accept Kalika. His other girlfriends had never been a problem. He didn't want to hurt Alisha, and he certainly didn't want to risk loosing her.   
After lunch he met up with her in the hallway. "Seems you're getting on okay with the new girl," she said. Her politeness was clearly forced.   
If only he could *tell* her, he thought. He was never sure how Alisha would react to truth. The consequences were the other reason he kept silent.   
He shrugged. "She's okay." There was an uncomfortable silence.   
"Are you going out with her?" Alisha asked him bluntly.   
Jayden was surprised. "No." He had considered it to help take his mind of problems with Alisha. But now...   
Why should he run his life by what Alisha thought, anyway? They could never be together. He would have to accept that, and so would she.   
"Why are you so bothered, anyway?" he asked, slightly annoyed.   
Alisha looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Just asking," she muttered. "I - I have to go now." She turned and hurried away."   
Jayden sighed. Open mouth, insert foot.   
"What was all that about?" Kalika had appeared silently beside him. Her yellow eyes were shimmering, her expression concerned.   
Jayden shook his head. "Nothing. She's just - overreacting."   
"Oh." She pulled her schedule out her purse. "Can you show me where the geology rooms are?"   
"Sure." He took her in the direction she needed to go. He studied her as they walked to together, taking in her breath taking beauty. Those hawk-like eyes, shining like jewels, those red lips, so ripe and full, that raven hair looked so soft. His fingers were itching to bury themselves in her locks.   
But what good was striking beauty when he didn't know what was underneath? What was she really like? Was Kalika really worth all this bother?   
He just didn't know.   
* * * 


	4. Part 4

Part 4 Alisha kept her head high, a vague effort to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Was Jayden really so blind? What did she have to do to make him notice her? Scream in his face? Fall on her knees in front of him? She shook her head in annoyance. ~Come on, you're being pathetic,~ she told herself. ~So what if Jayden likes Kalika? So what. There are lots of other guys out there.~ This thing she had for Jayden was starting to border on obsession. He was all she thought about, day and night, waking or sleeping. It had started to get worse ever since that new girl had come along. She needed to *do* something about it, get it out of her system. She had to talk to him. She would find him and tell him how she felt. Yes. That was what she would do. Once it was out in the open she could deal with it. After school Alisha would hunt him down and make him listen to her. She *needed* to know how he felt about her. It was the only way she could think to end this obsession she had. The rest of the day, of course, dragged on endlessly. With every passing minute, Alisha was getting more and more nervous. When the final bell rang, she was the first pout the door. She didn't see Jayden waiting for her until she knocked into him. She flushed, looking up at him, and found herself tongue tied. "Look, I just wanted to apologise for before," he said. "I was being a jerk." Alisha found her voice. "Can we find somewhere to talk privately." Jayden nodded. "Sure. What's up?" They left the high school. Alisha kept quite until he had drive out of town to a small hill overlooking the area. He parked. "Well?" Alisha took a deep breath. She turned to look him directly in the eye. "I'm in love with you." * * *   
  
Jayden just sat there, not exactly sure what to say. He had already known she was in love with him, but what could he tell her? You can't love me because I'm a vampire and it would earn us both a death sentence? If he didn't say anything, then he could lose her forever. She remained silent, waiting for an answer. He turned to look at her, tongue tied. "And that's not all," she went on. Her voice was steady and controlled. She'd obviously been planning this. "You're hiding something from me. I've known for a while now, and I want to know what it is." She kept looking at him with those big blue eyes of hers. She clearly wasn't going to do anything or go anywhere until she got some sort of answer from him. Jayden sighed. It could kill them both, but he didn't care anymore. Alisha meant more to him than anything in the world, hell, he was as much in love with her as she was with him. "It's called the Night World..." * * * Alisha remained silent, listening. So. He was a vampire. No wonder he had never wanted to tell her. He kept staring ahead, as if he was ashamed of what he had just told her. So her best friend was the walking undead and lived amongst a secret society of mythological creatures, vampires, witches, shapeshifters, werewolves, other creatures of the night. Did that really change anything? He was still, and always would be, just Jayden. "I still love you," she said softly. "I don't care what secret society you belong to. I know that's why I love you." Jayden was looking at her. He was clearly surprised. "You're okay with it?" She smiled a little and nodded. It must have taken him some courage to finally tell her this. "Yeah." But it wasn't enough. She'd learned his secret, told him how she felt, and the real question now, was how did *he* feel. "I love you," he whispered. "Because of the laws of Night World I could never tell you, but I love you more than anything. The laws don't matter now." It was all Alisha needed to hear. She grabbed his shoulders, pulled him closer to her and kissed him deeply. She wasn't prepared for the mind-blowing effect a simple kiss had on her. * * * 


	5. Part 5

Part 5 It was like nothing Alisha had ever experienced before. A wonderful white light was blooming between her and Jayden, pulling her closer to him. It was more of a mental feeling that a physical one. The light was wrapping around her and Jayden, she felt closer to him than anyone. ~What *is* this?~ she wondered. ~It's called the soulmate principle.~ It was Jayden's voice inside her mind. He sounded as amazed as she did. ~It's the idea that there's only one true love for everyone on earth and when you meet that person you know they're the one for you.~ Alisha was content to just let the strange magic glow surround her. She had known there was something about Jayden from the day they had just met. Something that drew them together. This was what it was. This amazing called soulmates. The concept of it all was a little overwhelming, but so wonderful, to know there was someone in the world who was just right for her, the light was so beautiful... She could actually *feel* how Jayden felt about her. Finally see how much she meant to him, always being there for him, being his friend when no one else would. She was almost like his security blanket. She could also feel his anguish. He loved her, yet because of the world he belonged to could never tell her, he had felt sure they could never be together, ~You can stop worrying now,~ she told him firmly. ~We're together and nothing can keep us apart.~ She felt him pull her tightly to him and told her closely. ~Nothing can keep us apart.~ Jayden agreed. Alisha sighed contentedly and allowed herself to rest in his arms. As long as they were together everything would be okay. * * * Alisha and Jayden were so wrapped up in each other they had never even noticed Sylvie following them. Instinct had told her if they were alone together then Jayden would do something he wasn't supposed to. So she had followed them. Being the idiots they were they had an open topped car with the top *down*. Jayden should have been smarter than *that*. Anyone could overhear. Sylvie smirked a little. Kalika was going to *love* this. * * * Kalika just couldn't believe it. She had *known* that Alisha bitch would be a problem, and now... "Are you absolutely *sure* it was soulmates?" she asked Sylvie, pacing up and down her room. Sylvie nodded, watching from her place on the window seat. "You should have seen the sickening way they were gazing at each other. It couldn't have been anything else." She made a gagging gesture. Kalika frowned. She had wanted Jayden for herself. And this *human* stepping in her path was *not* acceptable. If she killed Alisha now, would someone figure out what was happening? Those Daybreak friends of hers weren't stupid. One of them would put two and two together. And Jayden...if she killed his best friend he wasn't going to like her much. She needed to think...strategise... Thanks to werewolf instincts she now had some very useful information. Sylvie had shifted back to wolf form and had curled up on the window seat. Kalika patted the wolf's head fondly. Whoever said all werewolves were stupid needed to be shot. A smile curved Kalika's dark lips as an idea began to form in her mind. As much as she would like to kill Alisha for now she would leave that for a last resort. She had new plan in mind. Blackmail. * * * Jayden was in a very good mood for the first time in ages the following morning. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He had his soulmate, his best friend, what more could he want? He was so pleased she hadn't freaked when she'd learned what he really was. She had accepted it without question which made him love her even more. His good mood was dampened when he saw Kalika standing by his locker, waiting for him. Something about her was *screaming* predator. Her tight leather outfit wasn't helping, emphasised by her stunning dark looks. She smiled at him as he approached, her yellow eyes flashing. "We need to talk," he said. Jayden frowned a little, not sure why her smug manner bothered him so much. "What about?" He hoped his tone was neutral. A sense of dread was starting deep inside him. She slipped an arm through his and he followed her down the crowded halls and out the front entrance to a secluded area. Kalika gave him a stunning smile. "If I were you, I might want to start being nicer to me." Jayden stared at her. She couldn't be saying what he thought she was...He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Why?" She laughed, a throaty but melodious sound. "Let's just say I know something you and your little human friend the Council might want to know about." That damn werewolf of hers must have been following him and Alisha yesterday. Shit. "If you hurt Alisha..." he began in dangerous tones. Kalika waved a dismissive hand. "That would be stupid," she snorted at him. "And dangerous. And a waste of time. Humans are too easy." She smiled her irritatingly gorgeous smile again. "So as of now, you and I, are officially a couple. And we'll prove it by having lunch together and you can take me to the movies tonight." With those words she sauntered off. Jayden began walking miserably back into school. All traces of his good mood were gone. Made worse when he saw Alisha sailing towards him, smiling. "Hi," she said brightly. She tried to kiss him but he pushed her away. He could see Sylvie watching him from a distance. Alisha was confused. "Are you okay?" she asked, head tilted. "Fine," he said coldly, hating himself. She studied him for a moment, then shrugged. "Whatever. Hey, listen. I was thinking, how we both know about - you know - and I was thinking we could like - go on a real date." "I don't think so." Alisha stared at him, her happy expression fading. "But yesterday - why *not*?" "Because I'm going out with someone *else*," he said snidely. "Of *my* kind. Yesterday I was just pretending because...well..." He shrugged and trailed off carelessly. Alisha shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "No..." "Yes." He looked at her with undisguised contempt. She stared at him, the tears spilling and she ran away. Jayden cursed himself mentally. He never should have said anything to her. He'd been so caught up in the moment he hadn't even thought about the consequences. What had he been thinking? * * * 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
Kalika smirked, watching Alisha stalking away. Jayden was smart after all. She hadn't actually expected him to give into her.   
But she supposed he didn't want to risk exposure so he hadn't run off to the Circle Daybreak people.   
He ate lunch with her as she'd insisted and took her to an awful horror movie later that evening. Kalika barely noticed how bad the movie was. She didn't care because she had Jayden.   
She was surprised at how intimate he was being with her. Sexy and charming. He was trying to keep Alisha out of his mind.   
For the time being Kalika was in a good enough mood to put up with it.  
For now.   
* * *   
Alisha didn't understand what the matter with Jayden was. Why was he was acting this way? He was fawning over Kalika, who seemed irritatingly smug.   
How could he do this to her? After the discovery that they were soulmates. They belonged together. That was what the whole idea of soulmates was.  
So why was Jayden messing around with another girl? Those feelings she'd received from him...they couldn't have all been false pretence.   
Hazel and Elaine clearly noticed something was the matter with her. "What's the deal with Jayden and Kalika?" Hazel asked with a frown as they walked home.  
Alisha sniffled. "Jayden's being a bastard."  
Elaine snorted. "And that's different from normal, how?"  
Alisha ignored her. She needed to talk about what had happened. They might be able to help her decide what to do. "Something weird happened with me and Jayden the other day," she said when they had arrived at her house.  
Once up in her room Alisha told them everything that had happened between her and Jayden. Soulmates. The Night World. Everything.   
"That werewolf spy of Kalika's must have been following you or something," Hazel said with a snort.   
Alisha blinked. Sylvie was a werewolf? Then Kalika must be a vampire too. Jayden had said he was with someone of "his kind."  
"I can't believe we didn't figure out that you and Jayden were soulmates," Elaine said. "It should have been so obvious."  
Alisha was confused. If they had been able to figure it out, why hadn't she? "Huh?"  
They exchanged glances. Then Hazel shrugged. "We're Night People as well."  
Alisha just stared at them.   
Elaine sighed. "I'm a witch, Hazel's a werewolf, Dara's a vamp. Did Jayden tell you about something called Circle Daybreak?"  
Alisha frowned and shook her head. "No. What's that?"  
Elaine drummed her fingers on the desk. "Well, it's an organisation like the Night World, only we're the good guys. We let in humans as well. Our main goal is to stop the violence between humans and Night People."  
"I suppose he told you the two first laws of Night World are don't tell humans, and don't fall in love with them," Hazel put in.  
Alisha shook her head. She knew he hadn't been able to tell her he loved her because of the laws of Night World, but he hadn't exactly been clear on what those laws *were.*   
"So Kalika's probably blackmailing him into dating her." Hazel shook her tawny head in disgust.  
Alisha suddenly felt warmer. She now understood why Jayden was acting the way he was. He *must* still love her. It was all Kalika's fault.   
"How come Jayden isn't with Circle Daybreak?" she asked.   
Elaine shrugged. "He's one of those confusing people who doesn't want to pick sides."  
"Now he's got this soulmate thing going with you, you might be able to convince him otherwise," Hazel suggested.   
Alisha nodded. "Maybe."  
But another idea was starting to form in her mind. After Elaine and Hazel had left she walked over to Jayden's. He was surprised over to Jayden's.  
He was surprised to see her. "What do you want?" he asked.   
Alisha looked him in the eye. "I want to you make me a vampire."  
* * * 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
Jayden stared at Alisha, as if not sure what he thought he'd heard her say. Alisha walked inside without waiting to be invited.  
"I understand why you've been acting the way you have," she went on. "Why you're with that Kalika bitch and not with me. It's because of the Night World, because of the laws."  
Alisha walked up to Jayden's bedroom. Jayden meekly followed her, not sure what else to do.   
"Elaine and Hazel told me everything," Alisha continued. "I understand completely why you're behaving like such a bastard."   
Alisha was talking as if becoming a vampire was the most natural thing in the world. "It's the only way we can be together," she said, looking at him directly. "I want to be with you, and if this is what it takes, so be it."  
Jayden continued to stare at her, realising he didn't have a clue what to say. What Alisha was talking about was just...just nuts. Not to mention crazy and totally illegal.   
"We can stay in Circle Daybreak," Alisha said with one of those reassuring smiles that was starting to drive him nuts.  
Jayden snorted. "I don't think I'm Circle Idiot's type of people."  
Alisha's head tilted. "Don't you want to be with me?"  
Jayden looked at her, taking time to think about his answer. She was human. He was a vampire. They were soulmates, but they could never be together. The law of Night World said so.   
If they *bent* the rules a little and changed Alisha...  
But even that was forbidden too. Jayden sighed. Love sucked. "I do want to be with you. It's - it's..."  
"Then *change* me," she insisted.  
"There's - complications," he got out lamely. "Things to consider."  
Alisha was clearly disappointed. "Okay," she muttered. "Promise me you'll think about it." She kissed his cheek and left.   
Jayden sighed again. Things were going from bad to worse. Complications...  
The complications were *Kalika*. This was all *her* fault.   
Maybe something should be done about that.  
* * *  
Part 14  
Kalika's eyes narrowed as she watched Jayden and Alisha closely. Something was up. She knew just by his expression.   
He was trying to be calm and cool, but he was failing miserable.   
He kept glancing over at Alisha, who was looking at him, her eyes sparkling with hope. She scowled. She thought she'd made it pretty clear what would happen if Jayden decided to pursue this ridiculous soulmate thing.   
"What?" she snapped. "What's going on? I thought I - "  
Jayden waved dismissively. "It's nothing," he snorted.   
Kalika didn't believe him in the slightest. She glanced over ay Sylvie, hovering behind Alisha and her friends, keeping her eye on them.   
"It doesn't look like nothing," she said dryly.  
Jayden sighed. His lip curled in contempt. His expression was almost believable. "Alisha's decided she wants to be a vampire," he said. "She thinks it's the only way she and I can be together."  
Kalika stared at him. Alisha...vampire...Never! Not as long as she was alive!  
"And you told her?"  
He smirked cruelly. "I'd think about it. It's not going to happen."  
Kalika frowned. Was he telling the truth? When Alisha glanced in their direction, Jayden grabbed her shoulders, pulled her close and deliberately kissed her passionately. He sauntered away smugly.  
Sylvie came over to join Kalika. "My, what a good actor Jayden is. I almost believed his act myself."  
Kalika's eyes narrowed again. "Did she say anything?"  
Sylvie shrugged. "Nothing we don't already know. Those stupid friends of hers told her about C.D. She thinks if she can get Jayden to change her they can be together forever." She sneered in disgust.  
"Is he going to do it?" Kalika asked.  
Sylvie shrugged again. "I don't know," she answered.   
Kalika had had it. She'd tried to be nice, she'd tried being reasonable. She would have thought that the blackmail would be the key.  
But Alisha was *still* *in* *the* *way*.  
Which meant something had to be done.   
And soon.   
* * * 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
Alisha was beginning to wonder if she loved Jayden or if she hated him. His attitude was extremely confusing. She didn't know what his perspective was on the whole making her a vampire thing. She was tired of not knowing.   
"You asked him to *what*?" Dara asked in surprise.  
She had told her friends what she had asked; only they didn't seem to be much help. Alisha sighed. "I asked him to make me a vampire," she said slowly and in a quiet voice to avoid being overheard. "Jayden and I are soulmates, and if vampires can't love humans, then I want to be a vampire so Jayden can love me and not fawn all over that Kalika bitch."  
Elaine snorted. "The whole *thing* is just nuts. It's illegal to make a human a vampire without permission. If Jayden actually agrees to this then you'll have the Council hunting you down so they can kill you."  
Alisha didn't care about the risks. She had thought it through, and didn't care how crazy it sounded. If Elaine had her own soulmate, or had ever been in this situation, then she'd understand. "I don't care," she said stubbornly. "We'll just go to Circle Daybreak."  
Hazel snorted. "Haven't you figured out Jayden doesn't exactly want to go to Circle Daybreak?"  
Alisha sighed again. "You guys aren't being very supportive," she muttered.   
Elaine's eyes rolled. "I you'd get your head out the clouds and listen to us, you'd realise we are trying to *help* you."  
Alisha gathered up her books and stalked off, refusing to listen to them. They weren't trying to help her at all. They were all just jealous cause she had a soulmate and they didn't.  
If they knew, then they'd be willing to take all the risks she was willing.   
She was half way home before she realised she was being followed. She stopped, turning around to see Sylvie heading towards her. She frowned. "What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. She was in a very bad mood. Nothing was going her way and she didn't feel like being polite.   
"Kalika wants to talk to you," Sylvie said. "This whole Jayden business is getting rather ridiculous. She wants to talk to you so you guys can sort it out."  
Alisha frowned. Sylvie looked back at her blankly. Something about Sylvie's manner was almost...disturbing. She wasn't too keen about being alone with Kalika. Why couldn't Kalika come herself to say this?  
But then again, maybe Kalika did have a point. They needed to talk about this whole thing, get it straightened out. "All right," she said resultantly, following Sylvie.   
They walked down the quiet streets in silence. For some reason Alisha's nerves were singing. Something inside her was telling her that this was a very, very bad idea.   
When they arrived at Kalika's house, the minute Alisha was inside she knew Kalika didn't plan on just talking. Kalika stood just inside the door, a smirk on her pretty face. "Humans," she snorted. "So...predictable."  
Alisha didn't feel the blast of mental energy until it knocked her out.   
* * * 


	9. Part 9

Part 9  
  
Alisha woke, groaning in pain. She struggled to sit up. Her hands were cramped, and her arms ached. Then she realised why. It was because they were tied behind her back.  
  
She focused on her surroundings. The chair she was tied to was extremely uncomfortable. Was she still at Kalika's? She seemed to be in some sort of basement. A sour, dank smell was assaulting her nostrils.   
  
She heard keys rattling outside the door. She strained against her bonds, but it was useless. She winced when the door opened and harsh light flared before her eyes. She wondered how long she'd been out. Had anyone realised she was missing yet?  
  
Kalika came down the steps, smirking at her. There was a wolf at her side. A *wolf*. Its cold yellow eyes regarded her somewhat smugly.   
  
Alisha just stared at it. "Is that *Sylvie*?"   
  
"Careful. She bites," Kalika said cheerfully, patting the animal's head fondly. Alisha tried not to shudder.   
  
"Is it a dumb question to ask what's going on?"  
  
She knew, or pretty much thought she knew what Kalika had in mind. She remembered from books and movies she needed to keep Kalika talking. Stall her from putting her plan into action while she tried to figure out how to escape.   
  
"I'm going to kill you," she said flatly. "You're in the way."  
  
Alisha frowned. "Why can't you just give up on Jayden and get your own soulmate?" she asked, annoyed.   
  
Kalika snorted. "Because I don't want to. I wanted Jayden."  
  
"But he's *mine!*" Alisha protested. She had known Jayden longer. Almost her whole life. He meant more to her than he ever would to Kalika. Kalika probably just wanted him because he didn't want her!  
  
"I want him because I *love* him!" Kalika snapped, startling her.   
  
Alisha had forgotten that vampires could read minds. Maybe there was more to Kalika than she thought. It was a shame she was a psycho.  
  
"And my problem, is that he is blinded by this stupid *soulmate* thing with you," Kalika raved on. "He and I should be together. We're both Night People and you're *vermin*!"   
  
She turned and stalked off. Sylvie-the-wolf snarled at Alisha, then followed. The basement door slammed shut and locked. Alisha was alone in darkness. She sighed heavily.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before Kalika came back to kill her.  
  
A thought came to her. When she had discovered her soulmate connection with Jayden she had been able to talk to him inside his mind without using her voice.   
Could she call to him for help? Using that connection? She thought of the afternoon of the discovery. The revelation of the sparkly light, Jayden's mind and his love for her.   
  
~Jayden?~ she called. ~Jayden its Alisha. I need you. Kalika's going to kill me. Soon. Save me!~  
  
She sighed heavily. He'd come, she told herself. If she kept believing it, then he'd come.  
  
Wouldn't he?  
  
* * * 


	10. Part 10

Part 10  
  
Jayden hoped his act was good enough. Was he fooling Kalika? She seemed to believe him. That damn wolf of hers constantly watching him wasn't helping much.  
  
~Maybe I should shoot her and make her into a coat~ he thought with a smirk.  
  
As for Alisha wanting to be a vampire...He sat alone in his room trying to ponder what he could do about he. He didn't know, was the only answer he could come up with.  
  
There didn't seem to be any easy way to deal with this.  
  
On the one hand, he could say to hell with Kalika and her charade, and go and be with his soulmate, but then Kalika would blab to the Council, who would hunt them down and kill them.   
  
On the other hand, he and Alisha could run away together, change their names and looks and such...and they would *still* be hunted down by the Council...and probably the human authorities too if Alisha's parents noticed she wasn't there.   
  
He could change her, try and convince her Night World was the place to suit her. But he couldn't picture Alisha as a killer. He didn't want to corrupt her that way.  
  
Or the final option was they could both end up as Daybreakers, which at the moment seemed to be the least appealing to him. He just couldn't see himself fitting in there.   
  
He couldn't even manage to talk to Alisha alone about this without risking the wrath of Kalika or Sylvie overhearing and going to blab to her mistress.  
  
He sighed heavily. This just wasn't fair. Maybe hunting would cheer him up. It had been a while since had had fed properly, enjoyed the thrill hunting used to give him.  
  
He stood up, about to leave when he heard a voice in his head. Not one of his own head voices. It was *Alisha's* voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jayden? Jayden it's Alisha. I need you. Kalika's going to kill me. Soon. Save me!~  
  
He froze in horror. He cursed himself for not figuring out that Kalika was plotting something sooner. Didn't mean Kalika was going to win. She was headstrong and foolish.  
  
The phone was ringing. It was Elaine. "Is Alisha with you? We called her house and she's not there."  
  
"Kalika has her," he said, his voice filled with rage.  
  
Elaine was silent. "Do you know where?"  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea." He opened his closet, rummaging through the contents, pulling out the sharpened wooden stake he kept hidden for emergencies.  
  
"Wait for me. I'll get the others and - "  
  
"Don't bother." He cut her off and hung up, heading out the door, eyes narrowed in determination.  
  
* * * 


	11. Part 11

Part 11  
  
Kalika was getting bored of waiting now. "He's sure taking his damn time," she muttered, staring out the window.   
  
Sylvie, who had shifted back to human form sat on the bed. "Why don't you just kill her then?"  
  
Kalika didn't say anything. She knew Alisha was likely to figure out how to use that damn soulmate connection to communicate with Jayden and get him to come running and play hero, trying to save her.   
  
"So what are you going to do when he gets here? Killing his soulmate isn't exactly going to make him fall head over heals for you."  
  
Kalika glared. "You're not helping." She knew that of course, Sylvie was right. But that didn't matter. All she needed to do was get Jayden over to her house.  
  
"I'm going to a binding spell," she said with a smile. "And then we'll live happily ever after."  
  
Sylvie didn't look too pleased. Kalika didn't care. Sylvie would just have to get used to Jayden being around. Maybe she should get a male wolf to keep Sylvie company.   
  
She smirked, hearing the front door crashing open. "Let the games begin."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jayden didn't care who thought he was crazy as he kicked open Kalika's front door. Alisha was in there. And he was going to save her.   
  
Kalika's parents weren't around, coming running to see what was going on, so that was a good thing, at least.  
  
He stalked down the dark hallway, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I figured you'd come sooner or later."  
  
A shadow became solid, revealing itself as Kalika.   
  
"Where is she?" Jayden demanded.  
  
* * *  
Alisha had given up struggling with her bonds. There was no way she was going to get then undone and save herself.   
  
A loud splintering sound from above caught her attention.  
  
Jayden was here! He'd come to save her!  
  
~In the basement!~ she called to him. ~I'm in the basement! Hurry up and get me the hell *out* of here!~  
  
* * *  
"What exactly is the plan?" Dara asked as she, Elaine and Hazel hurried through the dark streets to Kalika's house after Jayden.   
  
"We rush in and start beating up the bad guys," Elaine said with a patient sigh.  
  
Hazel and Dara just stared at her. "That's *nuts*!" Hazel protested. "They have a hostage to bargain with! They might kill her."  
  
"Kalika's probably setting some sort of trap to get Jayden," Dara muttered.  
  
Elaine sighed with impatience. "*Duh*." She pulled her silver knife out its sheath. "I have a plan - and it's *not* run in and hit people. It's more subtle." She allowed herself a small smile.  
  
Dara and Hazel exchanged glances. "Oh? *What*?" Dara asked.  
  
"You're just going to have to trust me."  
  
* * * 


	12. Part 12

Part 12  
  
Jayden eyed Kalika with distaste. He couldn't believe he'd ever been even remotely interested in her. How could he have ever thought he wanted her over Alisha?   
  
He heard Alisha's mental voice inside his mind, screaming for her to come and save him. Kalika put the hall light on. "That's better, isn't it?" she said.   
  
Jayden frowned, wondering what she was up to. Kalika just laughed. "You think I'm going to stand here and *tell* you?"  
  
Jayden sighed and shoved her out the way, marching towards the basement door. He yanked open the handle, expecting it to be locked. He was surprised when it just turned in his hand. He pushed the door open, standing on the top step.  
  
Alisa was below, tied to a chair, staring up at him adoringly.   
  
Jayden was about to start down to her, when Kalika's hands shot out, shoving him down the steps. He crashed downwards, landing painfully in a heap. Kalika followed, landing on top of him and pinning him, knocking the stake from his hand.  
  
She laughed harshly. "You're an idiot," she told him.  
  
* * *  
Keeping her hand tightly on the silver knife Elaine slipped into Kalika's house. She switched off the hall light.  
  
Spotting a figure by the basement door she called out.  
  
"Hey, Sylvie!" she whispered.  
  
Sylvie turned around, her eyes widening in shock as Elaine plunged the knife into her heart. The light went out her eye and Sylvie collapsed, dead.  
  
* * *   
  
Alisha cried out in alarm as Kalika appeared behind Jayden, pushing him down the steps and pinning him. She yanked hopelessly at her chords, hating feeling so helpless. Jayden was in trouble and there was nothing she could do to help him.  
  
Her mouth opened when the hall light went off. Someone else was here? When she spotted Elaine peering in she almost cried out again, then didn't.  
  
"Whatever you're gonna do isn't gonna work!" she said.  
  
Kalika glanced over at her. "Sure it is," she said casually.   
  
"You're insane!" Jayden spat at her.   
  
Kalika smiled at him. "Once I do the binding spell there'll be no more of that."  
  
Alisha frowned. Binding spell? "Why can't you just get your own boyfriend? Stealing other peoples' with magic isn't going to do you much good in the long run."  
  
Kalika sighed with impatience. "We've had this conversation. I already told you why."   
  
Kalika turned away, back to Jayden. Without warning Jayden suddenly kneed her hard in the groin. Kalika cried out, her grip on his wrist loosening enough for him to get his wrist free and push her off him.  
  
They were wrestling for the stake.  
  
"Come on Jayden!" Alisha called out. "Don't be such a wuss!"  
  
Jayden glared at her, but tried again, harder. Kalika lashed out with her nails, striking his face. Elaine hurried down the steps with a stake of her own, plunging it into Kalika's back.  
  
Kalika cried out with shock, before slowly turning into a weathered pile of old bones. She was dead.  
  
* * * 


	13. Part 13

Part 13  
  
Alisha smiled with content as she relaxed in Jayden's arms the following night. "I knew you were going to come and save me," she told him, kissing him softly, feeling the warmth of their soulmate connection flowing through him, making her all tingly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jayden said, holding her tighter.   
  
Alisha frowned a little. After he'd rescued her and taken her home he'd explained everything to her, including Kalika's blackmail. Kalika and Sylvie were dead now, and couldn't hurt them anymore.   
  
"I understand," she said reluctantly. At least he'd told her the truth. She hadn't been able to understand why, if they were soulmates, destined to be together forever, he could ever be happy with someone else.  
  
"Hey," Jayden said, hugging her. "I love *you*, and only you."  
  
Alisha smiled. "I love you too," she whispered. They were both silent for several minutes. "You know, you never did tell me what you decided about making me a vampire," she said finally.  
  
"Do you *really* want to be a vampire?" he asked. "Serious?"  
  
Alisha thought about it. When she had first decided she had been convinced it was the only way for her to beat Kalika and be with Jayden forever. Now she thought about it a second time...  
  
"There's another place we can be together," she said slowly, looking u; at him.  
  
Jayden sighed heavily. "I know, I know. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this."  
  
Alisha smiled. Elaine and the others had once again explained about Circle Daybreak, and the more carefully Alisha listened, the more she became convinced it was the place for her and Jayden. "You'll get used to it," she told him. "And no - I don't want to be a vampire, at least not right now."  
  
Jayden smiled and kissed her again. Alisha was happy to just rest in his arms. What could be better than having a soulmate who was your best friend too? Now their relationship could be so much more.  
  
They would be together, forever.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
